In computer networks, internetworking, communications, integrated circuits, etc. where there is a need to communicate information, there are often interconnections established to facilitate the transfer of the information. However, not all of the functional blocks connecting to a shared interconnect will have the same data width and burst type support communication capabilities. Some conversions should occur to make communications capable between functional blocks with different communication capabilities.